A Prankster's Engagement
by Mishaa
Summary: Because to some people, dumping a bucket filled with flour on you while you bathe is just another way to say "I love you." While soaking you in slime before proposing is just another way to say "I'm sorry."


**Disclaimed. **[Rewritten edition; December 21, 2011]

* * *

><p>Ever since they met in Alice Academy during their elementary years, Kokoro Yome—also know and Koko, and Sumire Shouda—also known as Permy have been best friends. They did almost everything together. They argued to together, they laughed together, but most of all, they played jokes with each other, be it against each other or together against someone else.<p>

It was amazing how they even got to be friends. They differed in so many ways; Koko who likes to just play and mess around all the time, with no worries in the world because he's contented with his life and Sumire who does everything to the best of her abilities because she aims for the top. But they make a great prank team, with Koko's playfulness and Sumire's hard work and both their mischievous minds.

And as expected, their friendship grew as they bonded together. Soon, it turned into something romantic… Something Sumire would have done everything to prevent if she knew it was going to happen. Neither of them wished to admit their feelings for each other for the risk of losing their friendship was too high. But with the encouragement and help from their close friends, they were able to officially become a couple by the end of their Middle School years.

People questioned their relationship often, spreading rumors about an arranged marriage set by their parents and other atrocious stories like that. Arrogant popular jocks were astonished at how a goof like Koko could've gotten a girl as hot as Sumire. At the same time, jealous girls wondered at how a popular snobby bitch like Sumire wound up with a kind hearted boy like Koko for a boyfriend. Neither of them gave in to the gossips because they shared a deep friendship that couldn't be bothered with petty rumors and unaccepting strangers.

When they graduated Alice Academy, they entered the same college. They decided to take a Criminology course together at Alice University.

At their senior year of uni, they shared an apartment situated near the university. It helped to have someone to keep Sumire in check to prevent her from having the midnight escapades to clubs she had grown accustomed to. Koko in turn could have some financial aid as they shared the rent. It had worked out for the both of them.

Nothing changed much; Sumire still got better grades, Koko was as lazy as ever, and their friends despite taking other courses, be it in or outside Alice University, lived in the same Apartment building-just as how they used to share dorm buildings in Alice Academy. But most importantly, they both still enjoyed playing silly childish jokes on each other regardless of their age. Although, the recipients of their pranks now mostly consisted of each other, and their close friends.

On Friday nights like these, Sumire liked to take relaxing bubble baths and Koko knew better than to disturb her when she did. But today was an exception because today, Koko felt extra mischievous and decided to prank Sumire during her bath. He thought she deserved it, after all, for the past few weeks, she had been acting so strange.

She stared into space often, which was certainly very strange as Sumire _never_ stared into space. She suddenly started buying odd magazines-magazines that were different from the usual ones she buys. And just two days ago, while they were on their way back to the apartment from the mall, she suddenly stopped walking and started staring off. Her unmoving presence in the middle of the sidewalk had hindered passers-by and she received quite a handful of curses from them and the people entering/exiting the jewelry store she faced. However, their remarks went unnoticed by her and he had been embarassed for her. He muttered a few apologies and dragged her off, asking her what was wrong as he did so. He in turn became the receiving end of her screaming, "You just don't get it!"

Her many mood swings and odd behaviour had him kicked out of their bedroom and he had to sleep in the uncomfortable couch for no reason. He usually found her antics funny, but this one was starting to get on his nerves. Instead of getting angry at her, he chose to deviously formulate his revenge.

So as Sumire bathed peacefully, Koko silently made his way outside the bathroom door with a bucket filled with flour in hand. He slowly opened the door a little, careful not to make a sound. Through the small crack, he saw her in the tub with her eyes closed serenly. "_Beautiful,_" he thought. He shook his head and told his brain to stay focused; this was not the time to let his fantasies take over. He counted to three and jumped into the room and spilling the contents of the bucket to the unsuspecting Sumire.

She didn't have enough time to react. He suddenly barged in and she was about to yell at him to get the hell out of the room when she felt the flour getting poured all over her. It took her three seconds to register what just happened. "KOKORO YOME, YOU ARE _SO_ DEAD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

But Koko was having too much of a good time to pay attention to what she was saying. Her face was _priceless_. She didn't suspect a thing! He rolled around the floor, laughing his butt off.

"GET THE BLEEDING HELL OUT OF HERE KOKORO YOME. GET OUT! NOW!" Sumire was beyond pissed off. The weight and pressure of being a college student stresses her out every week and her Friday baths are what she always looks forward to for R&R and Koko knew that yet he _still_ dared to disturb her. How _dare_ he!

"Okay! Okay already! Sheesh! Don't get your panties in a twist!" He said. He stood up, dusted himself, and made his way out of the bathroom with a big smile on his face.

But he soon regretted it because as soon as he saw Sumire's expression as she got out of the bath, with flour still stuck on her hair, he _knew_, he just _knew_ he was screwed—and not in the pleasurable way. And he was right, because that night, Sumire kicked him out—not only from the bedroom but from the apartment itself. He didn't have much of a chance against her when she was fuming like that.

'_Where should I go?' _he wondered.

'_Natsume's place? No, Aoi came to visit so she's crashing on his couch. Ruka's? No, he was out of town for the weekend and he couldn't be contacted. Anna's and Kitsuneme's? No, he just proposed to Anna so they should be alone…. Plus, Anna's one of Sumire's girlfriends. Mochu's—hell no, he's got the hots for Sumire! Yuu's and Nonoko's? Nah, Nonoko's also one of Sumire's girlfriends and Yuu'll probably take my side and they'll have an argument… Mikan and Hotaru's place…. Shit I'm dead. I'm going to have to crash on the Ice Queen's couch… Oh wait, she's on some business meeting and Mikan is too kind to let him down even if she is one of Sumire's girlfriends!_

He walked with his head bent, depressed at having been kicked out of is own place, as he walked over to Mikan and Hotaru's appartment, where he hoped Mikan would kindly let him in without telling on him to Sumire. When he arrived in front of their door, he hoped the Ice Queen Hotaru hadn't come home yet, for surely she would refuse his lodgings and if he wanted to keep her quiet, he'd have to pay a ridiculous amount, which he really couldn't afford at the moment, or risk being blackmailed. He thanked the lord when Mikan opened the door to his knocking.

"Hey, Koko! What's up?" she greeted him with a smile, like he knew she would. He looked over her shoulder and scanned the room; no Ice Queen or possessive boyfriend in sight. Good.

He held a big happy grin and said in the sweetest, sugar-coated voice he could muster, "Mikan! My friend, my most esteemed colleague, the smartest girl I know, the _nicest_," he emphasized this with even more sweetness and continued, "most _beautiful_ girl I know!"

Mikan's eyes narrowed. She was flattered, but Koko wasn't one to give out so many compliments without having an interior motive, and she wasn't that dense to have missed that. She was on her guard now. Anytime soon, he'd ask for something. She said nothing, but raised one of her brows, signalling him to go on.

Koko's grin faltered. She was on to him, he knew. Still, his hopes of being able to stay the night at her place did not fall. "I have a _favor_ to ask," he said tentatively, watching Mikan's eyes narrow even more. The bright smile she once wore was now replaced by her lips pressed together in a small thin line. "That depends on what favor we're talking about here," she replied.

"Well, now that I think about it, it's actually _me_ who'll be giving the favor. See, Mikan, you've been chosen, among so many others-how special you must feel right now! Do not shy away my dear, you were _born_ special! You are lucky enough to have the pleasure of taking the oh so great _me_ the night!" he said, his grin growing wider.

She scoffed. You'd think she'd be used to this by now. He always had some suave way of asking things from people. She shook her head and giggled. Deciding to join the fun, she said, "Hmm, I am flattered to have been chosen to keep you company, oh great Koko, but I do not believe myself worthy of your presence. Thank you for gracing me with it, but I, as a person, and my humble abode are not fit to have even your toe step foot in it."

He took hold of both her shoulders and faced her directly to him, his face sporting a serious expression, yet his eyes danced with mirth. "My good lady, you are gravely mistaken. You are more than deserving to harbor me. Please, degrade yourself not!" She opened her mouth to retort, but he cut her off saying. "Ah! You do not seem to understand this glorious opportunity presented to you. As your _dear beloved friend,_ I stress you not to decline! Do not deny yourself of this luxury, dear lady! I will here no more of it! No more of it, understand? No is an answer I refuse to acknowledge!"

She sighed in defeat. She could see the determination his playful eyes held. She giggled and opened the door for him. "So be it then! If that is what the great Koko wishes, then it will be so!"

Laughing, he let go of her shoulders and entered the apartment. He plopped himself on the couch and Mikan disappeared to the kitchen after closing the door. "Popcorn? I'm having an HP marathon!" she called out to him. She heard him give the affirmative and put a large bag of popcorn in the microwave. While waiting for it to finish, she thought about the reasons as to why he would be here.

He had is own apartment, an apartment he shared with his _girlfriend_, one of her best friends. The only logical reason he could be here would be that they had a fight and he was unceremoniously kicked out-Sumire _did_ tend to be unreasonable when angered and Mikan wouldn't put it past her to throw her own boyfriend out to the cold if he pissed her off when she was in one of her moods. Would Sumire think she was a traitor if she let him stay with her? It _did _look like she was choosing his side instead of Sumire's.

'_But surely she doesn't expect me to just leave him out in the cold!_' she thought. Koko wasn't stupid enough to have done something _that_ bad.

The microwave beeped, and the popping of the popcorn stopped. Mikan carefully extracted it and placed it on an awaiting bowl. Her last thought before sitting herself beside Koko on the couch and digging in to the delicious butter-coated snack was '_Sumire would understand'_

Koko took a mouthful of popcorn and pointed at the screen. "Dumbledore's actually seeing himself being reunited with his family, right?" he said, trying to start up a conversation.

"Yeap. Although why he says he's holding a pair of socks still escapes me."

"He's just cool that way." Koko laughed and Mikan joined him saying, "Yeah, definitely. He's got super long hair too. Do you think it's a requirement to be a bad-ass wizard? Not cutting your hair?"

"You noticed that too? Is it some kind of wizard stereotype or something? Even Gandalf's got super long hair." he replied. "Hey hey! You've got long hair! Does that mean you're secretly a great old wizard in disguise?" he said, taking a hold of Mikan's brown locks.

"Haha! If that's the case then every long haired girl around's secretly an old man!" she giggled. "Kind of sounds like the world's filled with pedos, don't you think?" This ignited a long laugh from the both of them. Mikan wiped a tear from her eye. Koko's laughter was contagious. She laughed more because of it than the joke.

Smiling, she said, "Speaking of hair, what happened between you and the Perm anyway?"

Koko's laughter died down and casually replied, "Oh yeah. It's good."

To Mikan, it just sounded awkward. Everyone said she was stupid, but she couldn't be stupid enough not to notice anything wrong. His answer felt elusive and she set her mind to continue prying until she gets everything out of him. Turns out, she didn't need to. Next think she knew, Koko dumped all his problems onto her. He told her of how weird Sumire's been and her annoying moodswings and everything else.

Mikan noted how often people have been unloading their problems on her nowadays. Just a few days ago, Anna and Nonoko had come to her and ranted about their boys and just that Monday, Sumire included Mikan in her burdens. _'What am I? A confession booth?'_ she thought.

"…and then she kicked me out and I came here! Mikan, please help me! I have no idea what to do! I didn't think she'd react that way! I love her… You of all people should know that… What if she dumps me? Mikan! What the heck should I do?" Koko bawled.

Mikan gave Koko an incredulous look. He was the kind of guy whose smile could never be wiped off his face. He was the comic-relief character who would randomly say a joke, even in the most inappropriate times. Now, he just looked depressed.

"Why don't you try to make it up to her?" she offered, uncertain. From his story, she gathered that he was at fault for disturbing Sumire. Yes, he did it to get back at her for something, but he could've found some other means to do that. Dumping flour on her while she took her bath was certainly not the right way to settle things between them. Mikan concluded that the couple just had to talk about their problems. Sadly, that can't happen until Koko apologizes.

He sniffed. "How?"

"Err... Take her out to dinner? Do something sweet! Something romantic. She'll defintely forgive you then! Girls like it when guys do that, and Sumire _definitely _would like that. And then maybe once she'd cool off, you guys can, you know, talk about it and then you'd either finally understand _why_ she's acting weird and maybe stop this madness once and for all."

Koko crushed Mikan in a bear hug and thanked her. "MIKAN YOU'RE A GENIUS. THANK YOU!" The phone rang and Mikan tried to free herself. In his joy, he didn't notice the ringing, and continued to keep her in a death grip. Mikan only succeeded in freeing one arm, and used it to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" she said in a strained voice.

At the sound of her voice, Koko let her go, finally regarding the phone. He silently prayed it would not be his grilfriend on the other side of the line.

"...Polka?" said a masculine voice that definitely did _not_ belong to Sumire on the other line.

"Hey Natsume!" Mikan panted, finally getting much needed oxygen in her system which Koko's hug denied her of. Koko paled; Mikan's possessive and easily jealous boyfriend was way worse than his pissed off girlfriend.

"...What's wrong? You sound…weird."

Finally composing herself, she said, "Oh, Koko just hugged me real tight," she glared at Koko, silently telling him never to do that again. Her glare was not what made Koko pale. Her implication had another innuendo, and although the last part was intended for him, it did not stop Natsume from hearing it and making assumptions.

"…Koko? He's there with you?"

"Yeah! He's sleeping over. So why'd you call?"

She was going to be the death of him, that he was sure of.

"...Where's Imai? Is she with you?"

"Nope. Hotaru's still in her trip. Did you call just for that?" Mikan giggled. She wondered if her boyfriend's finally getting along with her best friend. '_It's so cute that he's worried about her!'_ she thought.

Koko grimaced. It didn't take a genius to find out what was running through Natsume's mind right now. _Tight hugs, sleeping over, roommate gone..._

"…Yome's sleeping over… and there's no one else in that room besides you two?"

"Yeap. Pretty much it. Sounds kind of lonely, I know, but it's pretty fun!" When she didn't get a reply from him, she added, " …Hello? …Natsume?"

"I'll be there in a minute." That was all Natsume said before he hung up. And barely a few seconds passed after Mikan put down the phone when Natsume barged in the room, panting and clearly out of breath. He wasted no time and scowled at Koko, who was ready to pee his pants. "You. Explain."

Koko could barely say anything but a few incoherent syllables.

"He and Permy got into a fight and he's staying here because he's got no where else to go." Mikan said for him.

Natsume kept his menacing stare on Koko. "Forget it. He's staying with me. No way in hell am I letting you sleep with _him_." He shuddered over the way Natsume addressed him. He could feel the fire in his tone.

"I am _not_ sleeping with him! And what about Aoi?" Mikan asked.

"She'll stay with you." He said. He then grabbed Koko by the collar and made their way upstairs, to Natsume's apartment. "Aoi! Stay with Mikan for tonight!" Natsume shouted when they got there.

A petite girl clearly just a few years younger than them appeared out of the Kitchen wearing blue shorts and a big Alice Academy jersey with a glass of milk in one hand. "Oh, okay." She finished her milk and ran past them. "Hey Koko, Bye Koko!" She said while passing by them.

Natsume threw Koko to the couch and disappeared in his room. He later reappeared with a blanket and pillow at hand. He threw them to Koko rather harshly and returned to his room, but not before saying, "This is _exactly_ why I have my own place. Be a man and stop letting her push you around." Natsume left him and went to sleep in his own room.

He didn't get much sleep that night. Natsume's words kept repeating in his head. "_Be a man. Stop letting her push you around…" _He couldn't help but admit Natsume was right. Although he knew that this was his fault, Sumire was being really weird and he was only trying to get back at her. He thought she'd laugh at his jokes like she always did. How was he supposed to know she'd flip her top? He had a reason-albeit not a very good one, but a reason nonetheless. To get kicked out of his own apartment, especially in this cold night... That's just not right!

'_The silent treatment would've worked. She didn't have to go this far,' _he thought. '_And it was her fault for being bitchy all week!'_

But he knew he should apologize for his actions, and he with Mikan's advice, he knew _exactly_ what to do…

The next day, he set his plan in action. He worked all day and by 5pm, he went to _Thai Spa_ where Mikan said Sumre would be. Wearing a tux and flowers in one had, chocolate in the other, he waited in the building's lobby, waiting for Sumire to finish. People passing by wondered about his outfit, they openly stared at him and some were even so bold as to point.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long because a few minutes later, Sumire appeared looking fresh and relaxed. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Koko and his get up. She eyed him suspiciously while he stood up with a big grin on his face. "What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Waiting for you to finish so we can go to _Fontaine de L'élégance." _Sumire's insides almost burst when she heard the name of the restaurant. It was Japan's fanciest and most elegant restaurant and it took month's of reservation to get a table! '_But how could Koko have gotten seats?' _She asked in her head. And just as if he heard that, he said, "The daughter of the owner is one of Ruka's fangirls and she got us seats and I begged Imai to pay for the fees."

'_Hotaru Imai pay? Impossible! There's just no way! He must've been charged _something_! But why would he go through all the trouble—unless… Unless he's planning to propose to me! Oh my gosh… He _is_ planning to propose to me!' _Sumire tackled Koko in a big hug. "I'm going to get dressed!" She said. She left the spa in a hurry and Koko trailed after her. Luckily, their apartment building isn't so far from here or he'd have to endure being ridiculed by tons of people as he passed by.

"I'll wait here." Koko said when they got to their apartment. Sumire didn't bother to respond because she was so excited. She was _finally_ going to be a married woman—well, engaged first, but she'll be married soon enough! She's been waiting all her life for this! Especially after Kitsuneme proposed to Anna. She's been giving Koko the signals for about two or three weeks already… She was scared he didn't get the hint… '_But maybe yesterday's incident finally got him thinking!'_

She slammed open her closet looking for the best possible dress she had—and maybe my some chance, Koko could've put a designer dress in there as a surprise.

There wasn't a designer dress, but there _was_ a surprise. The moment she had opened her closet, a bucketful of green slime fell and soaked her. _'What just happened?_'

There she was... Getting ready to be engaged... and then there was lime.

"HAHAHA!" Koko rolled on the floor right outside their bedroom, roses and chocolates nowhere in site and in their stead, there was a camera on his hand. "I can't believe you fell for that—HAHAHA!" He couldn't stop laughing! This was _way_ better than yesterday! And he even got it on film! "Did you really think Imai would give me the money? HAHAHA! I thought you'd _definitely_ be suspicious after that! HAHAHA! I must be a better actor than I thought!" The tears forming on his eyes from all the laughs blurred his vision . He couldn't see Sumire's own tears.

"I can't believe you! How could you? Kokoro Yome, get out! Get out! Now!" she said while throwing random objects at him. She was ready to crawl into a ball and die crying. "Get out!" she sobbed.

He got out of the room and shut the door. Sumire hurried to lock it. She couldn't believe what he just did! She cried her heart out, ignoring Koko's apologies on the other side of the door.

* * *

><p>The morning after Koko's lime-prank, Sumire still refused to leave the room. Koko had stopped trying to apologize after midnight or so. Sumire was thankful their bathroom's entrance was inside the bedroom, she really needed to get the slime off of her. She layed in bed after a scrubbing and went through possible reasons why Koko, no matter how stupid he was, would do that to her.<p>

Was it that wrong to want to be married? She didn't think so. After weeks of indiscreet hints, Koko still didn't understand what she wanted! Sumire huffed, disappointed by the thought of her long time best friend not at all understanding her. She mentally slapped herself. As his best friend, she should've known better than to expect he'd get it!

"Come on, Perms! Seriously, get some grub into ya! No need for another diet; you're great as you are already! And even if you were a fatso, I think I'd still love ya!" she heard Koko call from outside. He was sweet in his own way, and her anger was on the verge of subsiding. _Strange way to woe_, she thought cinically.

"...Huh, you really should get fat. Now that I think about it, you'd probably drive me to become a workaholic and I'd be seriously determined to get rich and get you some transplants..." But of course, Koko was _always_ one to be annoying. Sumire heaved a sigh and massaged her temples. He was a complete idiot, and a hopeless case at that.

"Oh gods, Permy! What could you be _doing_ in there that would take _this_ long?" Koko said, sounding surprisingly irritated. Sumire felt a vein burst inside her. _He_ was irritated? How much more _her_?

Koko was unaware of the temper ready to burst within the room and continued his idiocy. "Hey, hey Perms, I know I said earlier about getting transplants and everything, but _please_ don't go ruining your face and all! Or go cutting your hair and stuff. I'm not positive, but I'm pretty sure facial surgery's more expensive than transplants and really, I don't think I'd get _that_ rich no matter how hard I work. And it'd take time to grow your hair back and I hear wigs are itchy! I don't wanna be touching-"

Koko found his face coming in contact with the door and his body with the floor. He noted to stay _far_ from the door next time he decided to jibe an angry Sumire who was known for slamming doors closed and open.

"You blithering assh-"

As cliche as it sounds, Sumire never got to finish that sentence because before her was such an unusual and unexpected sight that caught her so off guard.

Koko was a heaping mess on the floor; a mess in a tuxedo surrounded by flowers, though these were now crushed by his hands, although some of the tulips remained intact, and a box of chocolates which were now partially empty seeing as some of its contents have fallen out of the box and into the floor.

Sumire's instincts tingles. "What is this now? Another prank? Gods Koko not all things can be solved by a prank you know and get _over_ yourself and _grow up_!"

Unfazed, Koko pulled out a ring from his pocket and said, with the biggest smile on his face, "Marry me."

Not to be fooled for a third time, Sumire said, "Didn't I tell you to quit with the jokes alread? No one's laughing, if you couldn't tell."

"I'm serious. Marry me, Sumire." he said sheepishly. He had sincerity written all over his face and Sumire decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. She took hesitant steps towards him and kneeled down so they came to be the same height. She took the ring and examined it for any rigs Koko might've set up. For all she knew, it had some trigger mechanism that would ignite the ring to explode when she put it on.

"Aw come on! You can't think I'd have rigged that would you?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. Him saying that made it all the more probable. But Koko showed no sign of mischief at the moment and Sumire decided she'd believe him just this last time.

"Ahh, now look what you did, the chocolates are ruined and so are the flowers!" Koko mumbled just before a sudden shriek came from the doorway.

"KOKORO YOME! HOW _DARE_ YOU STEAL MY CHOCOLATES! THEY WERE FOR ANNA YOU SNEAKY THIEF!"

"YOME YOU PLUCKED FLOWERS FROM A FUNERAL? THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU! I WOULDN'T HAVE CARED BUT WHY'D YA HAVE TO LEAVE A NOTE SAYING _I'D_ PAY FOR THEM?"

Mikan and Aoi chorused, as they appeared at the doorway, both panting and burning with rage. Following them was a calm, yet rather clearly pissed of Natsume. Sumire and Koko could guess who ended up paying for the flowers, replacing the chocolate, and hearing the wails and complaints.

Sumire hit Koko on the shoulder. "You better not have stolen this ring!"

"Nah, that one I bought." Koko said, before Natsume's dark aura enveloped him.

**-Fin-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Because I felt the need to celebrate the coming of Christmas. :) And if memory serves me right, I watched the video that inspired me to write this around Christmas time last year. Happy Holidays everyone and I hope you join the AoGA Christmas Party event because we officials have lots of things in store for ya'll ;)


End file.
